A Match Made In Cyberspace
by wtchcool
Summary: Heroes AU. Nathan insists that they stay at Micah's engagement party until he gets to talk with the bride's father. Peter Petrelli uses super hearing to keep himself entertained. It isn't necessary to have seen both shows in order to read. Contains Pence, Peter Fleming/Vince.


"A Match Made in Cyberspace"

By Wtchcool

Disclaimer: If I had owned "Heroes," I would never have allowed it to go down the toilet like that. If I owned "The Cape," fewer of you would be trying to figure out what that was.

_February 2014, Palm City_

"I can't believe Micah's getting married," Peter Petrelli remarked to his older brother, Nathan. "I still remember when he was only this tall," he gestured. "When did he grow up, anyway?"

Micah Sanders was eighteen years old, but Peter still tended to think of him as the little boy that had fixed the election for Nathan all those years ago.

"Are you trying to make me feel old, Pete?" Nathan asked, eyes scanning the crowd. The politician had only agreed to come to the engagement party at ARK Tower in the hopes of getting a chance to speak business with the father of the bride, the billionaire Peter Fleming.

"Nah, if I wanted to do that, I'd point out how your kids have grown up," Peter replied. He sighed when he realized Nathan wasn't listening to him. The empath was already bored. His friend Hiro hadn't arrived yet, though he might pop in later—or, knowing Hiro, earlier.

"Nathan, can we just congratulate Micah and ditch the party?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Not until I've spoken with Mr. Fleming," Nathan said aloud. Silently, he added: _How can you be bored with all of those powers?_

"I don't think other people would appreciate it if I read their minds," Peter muttered. "Although, invisibility—"

_You can be more discrete than that, Pete._

Well, superhearing could be entertaining, too.

~CAPE~

At the bar, Vince Faraday consoled his friend, Rollo.

"I can't believe she's getting married!" Rollo moaned. He'd had his eye on Jamie Fleming for years and thought he'd actually had a shot with her. But no, she had to go and get engaged to some punk kid fresh out of high school.

(Alright, he'd heard that this Sanders guy had in fact skipped a bunch of grades and already had a college degree or two. That didn't change the fact that he was too young for her.)

"What does he have that I don't have?" Rollo continued.

"He can talk to machines," Vince replied.

"What?"

"He's one of those people with special abilities. In his case, he can talk with machines. Orwell met him online. From what I gather, it was love at first byte."

Well, hell. If there was anything Orwell, a.k.a. Jamie, loved more than trying to bring down her father, it was technology. There was no way Rollo could compete with that. He looked out at the crowd.

"Hey, Vince: Who is the blonde talking to Fleming?"

"What blonde?" Vince turned to look. His fists clenched as he saw the attractive woman standing quite close to his husband. "I don't know," he said, standing, "but I'm going to go find out."

~CAPE~

"Ms. Sanders," Peter Fleming smiled. "It's been awhile. You can't possibly be the mother of the groom. You're far too young," the billionaire said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Fleming," Niki frowned. "Jessica wants to speak to you," she said, referring to her other personality.

"As it happens, Chess wants to speak with her," Fleming replied, referring to his. "I suppose it couldn't hurt too much to let them catch up."

~CAPE~

Vince marched up to the two.

"What's going on?" Faraday demanded.

"I was just getting reacquainted with Jessica here," Chess drawled. "Jessica, this is my husband, Vince. Vince, Jessica here is Micah's mother."

"Reacquainted?" Vince asked.

"Well, a few years before I met you, we were looking into the possibility of forming a sort of support group for people with multiple personality disorder. It didn't go too far—"

"Oh, I don't know about that. It got us as far as the bedroom," Jessica interrupted Chess.

"Have you heard from Edward?" Chess asked her, ignoring her comment. Vince didn't give her a chance to respond.

"That's it. You're coming with me," he said, clamping an arm around Chess' waist and leading him in the direction of the penthouse. Chess grinned. It was fun when Faraday took the initiative.

Jessica, however, wasn't pleased about being left alone, but she wasn't left alone for long.

"Want to dance?" Rollo asked her.

The blonde looked down at the diminutive man and shrugged.

"Alright, we can start with a dance."

~CAPE~

_Parties were definitely a lot more interesting with superhearing_, Peter Petrelli reflected. He turned to Nathan, who was looking put out.

"He left the party," Nathan observed, having seen Faraday drag Fleming out the door. "I came here from New York to talk to him and he leaves before I get the chance. And he's the one throwing the party!" He should've talked to the C.E.O. while he had the chance, instead of exchanging pleasantries with the happy couple.

"I'm sure you'll get another chance to talk shop with him," Peter assured him. "Want to head back to New York?"

"Our flight isn't until the morning, Peter," Nathan pointed out.

"I was thinking we could _fly_ back tonight," Peter said. Nathan caught his brother's meaning and sighed. Well, they hadn't been drinking…

"If the headlines tomorrow morning say '_Petrelli Spotted Flying_'—"

"Please," Peter scoffed. "We're friends with a guy that can control the content of any website, not to mention literally stop the presses. I think the secret is safe."

THE END

**Author's Note: Don't get me wrong, I loved "Heroes" during season one. But then the writers made mistake after mistake and I finally stopped watching it after Nathan's throat was slit. Turned out, for all his flaws, Nathan was my favorite character. This AU is Sylar-free. **

**According to the Heroes Wiki, Micah was born in December 1995, which I kept in mind when setting the fic in the future, when the character would be eighteen. Mayhap Jamie is robbing the cradle here, but not as much as Vince would be in vinwell fics, so there. **

**If you haven't already, I encourage you to watch "The Cape." The series is available on D.V.D. (and online.) This one-shot is set in the BIOTP 'verse, or rather in one of the directions that 'verse could have gone in. Unless someone has an alternate explanation for how Vince got together with Fleming…**


End file.
